Not Half Bad
by spiceXisXnice
Summary: When Clay has an accident, there's only one person there who can help him. Can worst enemies learn to be friends? Rated T for bloody scenes and language.
1. Not Half Bad

A/N: Welcome to my Xiaolin story. It shows that Jack has at least some kindness in him.

Jack: Hey! Do not!

A/N: Do too! Now do the disclaimer, Jackie-poo.

Jack: (grumble) The authoress doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown, Walgreens, or Snickers.

A/N: Darn straight. Enjoy the fic!

Titile: Not Half Bad.

Rating: K+

Summary: When Clay has an accident, there's only one person there who can help him. Can worst enemies learn to be friends?

* * *

"Oh, my God, Clay! Clay, are you all right!" asked Kimiko. Clay'd just had a showdown with Jack and he'd won by the skin of his teeth. However, not before sustaining a large gash on his stomach. 

The showdown was a race to the top of a mountain. A mountain riddled with boulders. Clay'd gotten to the top and was grabbing the Wu (the Necklace of Jinai) when he slipped. He just managed to grab the necklace's chain when he began to fall, tumbling over boulders, one of which caught him on the stomach, giving him the deep gash. He'd won, but by the very skin of his teeth.

"Clay! What…you're bleeding," said Rai dumbly before fainting. Omi wasn't much better, vomiting in the bushes not far away. Kimiko just sat there, crying. Dojo was the only one doing anything, trying to get Clay's shirt off so he could get a better look at the wound. Pale-faced and trembling, yet at least he was doing something. Jack was the only one who didn't look squeamish.

"Stand back," he said, just as Dojo had ripped off the last button. The wound was flowing freely now, and Clay was getting paler by the second. Jack shook his head and ripped off a piece of his own shirt to clean the wound. "My house is closest. I can get cow poke here if you get spiky-head," he said to Kimiko. Dojo grew and Jack put Clay on. "Cue ball, if you're done up-chucking, I need you to take care of Clay. Make sure he doesn't fall off or anything. Kimiko, you watch after Raimundo. Dojo, follow me." Normally, the warriors and dragon wouldn't obey Jack, yet he had such an air of authority about him that they seemingly had no choice. Clay looked close to death and they didn't want that. Nobody wanted that. Not even Jack.

Jack took out his heli-pack and started flying North. A couple of minutes later, they saw a big, black house. "My place," said Jack. "I'll fly in my window and you drop off the dorks, okay?" he said to Dojo. He nodded dumbly. The instructions were carried out and as soon as they all got inside, Jack put Clay on his bed. He'd taken off his coat and goggles, and was just wearing a black tee-shirt and his black pants and boots. "I'll have to change my sheets," he muttered, then shook his head. "Omi, can you fill this bucket with water?"

Omi nodded. "Water!" he said, and pointed his finger at the plastic beach bucket. It filled.

"Kimiko, go get a rag from under my sink." He pointed to a doorway. She went in and got the rag.

Jack dipped it into the bucket and began to swab Clay's wound. Clay grunted and sharply in took breath.

"Nothing I can do, big guy," said Jack apologetically. "It's gonna get a lot worse."

"Like…how…" asked Clay weakly.

"You need stitches. The closest hospital is 60 miles away. By the time they got you there, you'd have died from blood loss. Take these," he said holding out a couple of his strongest painkillers, "and hold onto your hat." Clay shut his eyes tight and swallowed the painkillers. "Now," said Jack, "do you have a color preference?"

"I…always…did…like…blue…" he said faintly, then just laid back and said: "I'm ready."

Jack turned to Dojo. "There's a Walgreens down the street. Go and get some extra-strength Aspirin, or Bayer, or whatever says extra-strength." He handed him a $20. As an afterthought, he added, "What's your favorite candy bar, Clay?"

"Snickers," he said. "Why?"

"Wise choice." He turned back to Dojo. "A king size Snickers too."

Jack pulled out a needle and looked around for some blue thread before finding some under a pair of dirty socks.

"Have you ever done this before?" whispered as scared Kimiko.

"Yes…" said Jack softly before shaking his head again. He threaded the needle, then set to work.

Clay was breathing heavily. To him, it felt like he'd taken no pain killers at all. He'd never been good at fainting either, so he was forced to stay awake while Jack sewed up his stomach. He couldn't even imagine what it'd feel like if he really hadn't taken any painkillers. This was hell enough, thanks.

"We got it through, Clay…control your breathing, that'll make it easier…almost halfway, big guy, hold out, you can do it…there we go, halfway, knew you could do it…Dojo's back, take these…." Jack put a few more painkillers in Clay's mouth and mopped off Clay's forehead and his own. He'd been whispering gentle encouragements the entire time, making sure Clay controlled his breathing, telling him how far along they were. It had been about half an hour since he'd begun.

"Rai, wake up, please," said Kimiko. Jack had set to work again and she wanted someone to hold onto that she wouldn't crush. That's what Clay had been there for. She sighed, then smacked Rai to get him to wake up. It worked.

"Wuzza?" asked Rai. "Where are we?"

"You're awake," said a relieved Kimiko. She put his arm around her and nestled into his chest. "I'm scared," she whispered into the cloth.

Raimundo paused for a moment, and the surroundings, the smell of blood, Clay's moans, and Jack's talking told him where he was and what was happening. He pulled Kimiko closer. "He'll be all right. It'll be fine. Hush. Cry if you want, these clothes don't matter."

She took him up on his offer. Deep, raking sobs exploded from her chest. She gulped a few times, then said, "I don't want him to die."

"He won't die. He'll be fine. Don't worry," said Rai reassuringly.

"Damn…straight…I…won't…die…" said Clay. "Jack…tell…them…."

"He says, 'Damn straight he won't die,'" said Jack.

"See, Kimiko? Damn straight he won't die," said Raimundo, stroking her hair.

"I trust you," whispered Kimiko. "All three of you."

"We're almost there," said Jack. "I'm on the last two stitches." He leaned down to Clay and said, "Hear that? 10 minutes, tops."

"I…hear…ya…" said Clay weakly.

"Okay, Clay, we're close…" Jack pulled on the thread and Clay winced. "Sorry, sorry…last stitch is the toughest…we're through…let me tie it off…done," he sighed. "Took me one whole hour, but I'm done." Both his and Clay's hair were drenched with sweat, and he made no effort to straighten it. He pulled the Snickers out of the Walgreens bag and put it on his bedside table. He looked at Clay with a lot of respect. "You're a better man than I."

"You were the one who sewed me up, pard," said Clay weakly.

"Here," said Jack, handing two more capsules to Clay. At Clay's questioning glance, he said, "Blood rejuvenating tablets. You lost a lot. What blood type are you?"

"AB."

"That's good. We have the same blood type," said Jack. He rooted through the bag he'd pulled the sewing needle and capsules out of and pulled out a big syringe. He plunged it into his leg and pulled up the stopper. It filled with blood. He then put it into Clay's arm and pushed down. "Congratulations. You've just had your first blood transfusion. That should get you started."

"Jack…why've you doing all this for me?" asked Clay.

"These three losers present too little a challenge," he said, smiling.

* * *

"No, no, hunh-uh, not gonna happen," said Jack. It was 7 in the evening. 

"But, Jack," protested Kimiko.

"No buts, Kimiko. He's way to weak to travel anywhere just yet. Give him 'till tomorrow evening, I'll have a pair of Medic-Bots bring him over."

"Medic-Bots?" asked Raimundo. "I'm not sure I like the sound of that."

"Medical Jack-Bots. They have built in stretchers, and it takes two to carry one. They can bring Clay to the Xiaolin Temple. I'll show 'em where to go."

"All right. We'll see you tomorrow, Clay," said Raimundo. He climbed out the window and onto Dojo's back.

"Are you sure we should leave you here with Jack Spicer?" asked Omi.

"I trust him," said Clay reassuringly. Omi climbed out to Dojo next, after glaring at Jack.

"See you tomorrow, Clay," said Kimiko. "I swear to God, if you lay a hand on him, I'll kill you," she told Jack.

"Relax. He's safe," said Jack as she left. Suddenly it was just the two of them. "My parents are out of town, so it's cool if you stay here. I'm gonna grab some dinner from upstairs. Got a preference?"

"Whatever you're having," said Clay good-naturedly.

"Good answer," said Jack with a smile. He ran upstairs and returned with two bowls of cereal. They ate in silence, then Jack brought them back upstairs.

When Jack got back, Clay turned to him and said, "So, care to tell me the real reason you saved my life?"

Jack sighed. "Saw right through it, didja?"

"More transparent then a ghost town."

Jack held up his shirt. Going diagonally across his stomach was a big scar, as big as Clay's. After Clay'd seen it, he put his shirt back down. "When I was 13," he started, "just three years ago, I slipped and fell on a mountain. The exact mountain we were on earlier, in almost the same spot. My parents were out of town and I decided to disobey them and climb it. The only thing that saved me was my Heli-Pack. I used it to get to my house and then…" the took a deep breath, "I preformed surgery, like I did today, on myself. I didn't have anything to clean it off with, so the needle got all slippery and hard to hold onto. It took me two hours. I'd lost so much blood that I became weak and sickly, and I passed out for three days. When my parents came home, they took me to see a doctor, and he said I'd done it exactly right. My parents were just glad to see me alive. After that…I dunno. I just sort of faded. I became really interested in technology, and that's when I developed the Jack-Bots. From that day, though…I never quite recovered my skin color. I couldn't run, couldn't jump, couldn't join any of the school teams. I became a goth to find someone to join in with, but even they wouldn't accept me. Then, you guys and Wuya came along and gave me a new challenge, something to work for. I'm glad you did come along." He wiped his eye. "You're the only reason I wake up in the morning. The only reason I'm still here. Except for you four, I have no one." During the course of his story, he'd moved to the end of the bed and sat cross-legged on it.

Clay put a strong, Texas hand on Jack's shoulder. "C'mere," he said. Jack moved so he was sitting next to Clay's stomach with his feet dangling off the bed. Clay reached up and grabbed his hat. He put his hand into the brim and pulled out a picture of a red-haired girl in a blue dress with striking green eyes. She was hugging what looked like a younger version of Clay. "This is Flora. She was the first girl I ever really fell in love with. She loved me back, too. I got her and I matching promise rings and we swore that we'd get married and love no one else. We were 14." It was Clay's turn to start crying. He didn't bother to wipe them away. "Cancer took her." He pulled out his Xiaolin belt sash and reached into a pocket he'd sewed in. He pulled out a simple silver band engraved with the words 'Forever and.' "Hers said, 'A Day.' I always loved her, and I always will," said Clay, then layed back and closed his eyes.

"G'night, Clay. And…thanks," said Jack.

"G'night, Jack. Y'know, you're not half bad," muttered Clay.

Jack layed down on his cot on the floor and, just as he was about to go to sleep, wondered if things could always be this way.

* * *

Jack: (is crying) 

A/N: Why are you crying?

Jack: (sniffle) That's…just...so...BEAUTIFU-HU-HUL!

A/N: (facepalm) Rate and review, peeps, cause that's really cool.

Jack: Will you hold me?

A/N: No.


	2. Secret's Safe

A/N: Hiya! Welcome to chapter two. All fan comments will be answered in the next chappie.

Jack: You answer fan comments? Cool.

A/N: Well…they are my fans. I like 'em. Wanna do the disclaimer, Jackie-poo?

Jack: Only if you stop calling me that.

A/N: No.

Clay: (barges in) I'll do it! The lurvly authoress don't own Xiaolin Showdown. If she did, Jack'd probably be tied up in the basement right now.

A/N: Darn straight…wait a minute, how'd you get in here.

Clay: Jack let me in.

Jack: (whacks him) Shaddup!

A/N:NEVER. EVER. LET. PEOPLE. INTO. MY. ROOM.No offense, Clay.

Clay: None taken.

A/N: Jack,I'll give you a five second head start…

Story: Not Half Bad

Rating: T

Summary: When Clay has an accident, there's only one person who can help him. Can worst enemies learn to be best friends?

* * *

Jack Spicer wasn't looking good. His coat had been taken. He had a black eye, was covered in congealed blood, and was limping badly. And, he was in the middle of freaking nowhere.

"WHY'M I IN THE MIDDLE OF FREAKING NOWHERE!" yelled Jack. He picked up a thick stick and set off, to where, he didn't know.

1 hour later…

Jack stumbled up the steps to the Xiaolin Temple. He grabbed onto his stick and wobbled a bit, but he knew he couldn't faint. That was what he thought when he was walking to the temple. Fainting meant certain death. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. His answer was the one person who never tried to see him as anything more then a villain. Kimiko Tohomiko.

As soon as she opened the door and saw Jack, she held up the Eye of Dashi (which she'd been training with) and said, "Don't move."

"It had to be you," said Jack wearily, then fainted at her feet. His last thought was, 'She'll probably slam the door in my face.'

JACKSPICERJACKSPICERJACKSPICER

Jack awoke in a very comfortable place.

"Where am I?" he asked. A strong hand pushed him down.

"Don't," said a Texas accented voice. "It'll only hurt more." Clay's face swam into focus in front of his eyes. Clay smiled. He turned around and said, "He lives!"

"Good," said a Brazilian voice. Raimundo came over and looked down at Jack. "How are you?"

"Been better," said Jack wearily. "Why didn't you slam the door in my face?"

"Actually," said a girl's voice, "I did. When the boys asked who had been at the door, I told them that you were, and you'd fainted. Clay turned into Superman and went and got you."

"Jack Spicer," said Omi gravely, "you look almost transparent."

"What?" asked Jack. He grabbed a mirror on the ground next to him and looked at himself. It was true. His already pale skin had turned paler, thus giving him a translucent quality. Jack felt sick. "How long was I out?"

"'Bout 10 hours. We thought you were…" said Clay.

"Dead?" finished Jack. Clay nodded, and Jack sighed. "It'll take more then that to finish off Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius!" he said, pumping a fist in the air. He coughed and lowered his fist painfully.

"I told you not to move," said Clay with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," said Jack. "So, what happened to me?"

"Black eye, broken leg, scraped elbows and palms, and a nasty bruise on your chest," said Raimundo. "How'd you get that huge scar?"

"None of your business," muttered Jack. He looked at Clay and Clay winked. He knew his secret would be safe with the cowboy.

"Let's leave him alone now, y'all. He needs some rest," said Clay, getting up. He slid a note underneath Jack's mat so no one but he and Jack could see it. Then, he and the other dragons left.

Jack picked up the note. It read:

_Jack,_

_I'm glad you didn't die. I'll come see you a little later. I've got something of yours._

_Clay_

Jack read over the note. He was glad he didn't die? That wasn't like the Xiaolin dragon. They were mortal enemies, after all.

CLAYCLAYCLAYCLAYCLAY

Clay sat down on his mat and thought. He'd been through a lot in the past few days, and he decided to think it through. He took his shirt off, revealing the scarred stomach beneath. He traced the stitches, wondering what had happened to Jack. He thought back to when Kimiko had found him.

FLASHBACK

Kimiko returned to the training grounds. Raimundo and Omi were sparring and Clay was sitting on a bench, cheering them on.

"Who was it, Kim?" asked Rai. He picked up Omi by the head so he couldn't do anything while he talked to Kimiko.

"Jack Spicer," she said with a twist of distaste on her lips.

"Is he attacking the temple?" asked Omi.

"No. He just fainted."

"What?" asked Clay, now alert. "Why?"

"He just looked kind of wobbly, then fainted."

"Kimiko," moaned Clay. He stood up and ran to the temple doors. There was Jack, right where Kimiko'd left him, a pool of blood forming around him. Clay bent down and picked him up. Raimundo was looking woozy again, and Kimiko had to hold him up. Clay turned and brought him into the temple. He raced to his room, the safest place he knew. He laid Jack down and called for a bucket of water and Master Fung. The water got there first, and Clay swabbed Jack off best he could. "Don't die, don't die, don't die," he whispered over and over. He tested out Jack's right leg, and every time he touched a few places, Jack cried out in his sleep.

"Master Fung's gone!" said Kimiko, rushing back into the room. "He went with Dojo to do some temple business."

Clay swore under his breath. "We'll have to do it ourselves. Omi, I need some bandages. Rai, I need to long, flat sticks of wood. Kimiko, more water!" he said, and everyone scurried off as Clay got Jack's shirt and pants off. Clay couldn't suppress a smile when he saw Jack's black boxers with skulls on them. Raimundo and Omi returned and Clay put Jack's leg in a splint. He'd done all he could do, now there was nothing left to do but wait.

END FLASHBACK

Clay looked down at his stitches and sighed. Jack'd saved his life, he'd saved Jack's…yet he still felt that he hadn't done enough. Jack had sewed up his stomach, for crying out loud. He'd just wrapped up Jack's leg. Clay sighed and laid back. He knew what his problem had been. He'd seen Jack as more then Wuya's lackey. He'd seen him as a friend.

* * *

A/N: Eh? Kinda cornball, I know, but…

Clay: I love you more then a fat kid loves cake.

A/N: Umm…thanks?

Clay: Twern't nothin'. By the way,where's Jack?

Down in the basement…

Jack: Hello? HELLO? It's cold down here! Untie me! You need me for commentary! Emily? EMILY? (cries) Aw, man…

Back upstairs…

Clay: Let him out.

A/N: Fine, fine…fun-sucker.

Clay: I heard that.

A/N: I was hoping you would. Anyways, r & r, peeps, cause that's cool. I gotta go let Jack out.

Clay: Darn straight.

A/N: Hey! That's my line!


	3. Dragon of Lightning

A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know it was supposed to be a one-shot, but I liked it and wanted to continue it. XD I can't help myself.

Jack: Yes you can. You just choose not to.

A/N: You sound like my mom. Now, to answer my fans…

TamerTerra: Yeah, I agree with you, I upped the rating. Thanks for the positive review! Made my day. It was supposed to be a one-shot, yes…heh. Jack and Clay are my two favorite Xiaolin characters ever, so I couldn't resist writing about them. You'll find out what happened to Jack in this chappie.

Jack: Yeah, what did happen to me? This sucks.

A/N: Shh, I'm still talking.

Chrystalas: Thank you, thank you, thank you! You win a cookie.

LiviorX: I thought Jack with his goggles on looked like a surgeon in one episode, so I wrote a story on it!

By the way, my peeps, Wuya was defeated before this fic happened. Not even her ghost form will bother them now. And now, with no further ado, the next chapter!

Jack: Whee!

Story: Not Half Bad

Rating: T

Summary: When Clay has an accident, there's only one person there who can help him. Can worst enemies learn to be friends?

* * *

Clay handed Jack his goggles. 

"I found 'em danglin' from your shoe. I wasn't sure if you'd lost 'em or what, but I figured you'd want 'em back."

"Thanks, Clay," said Jack. He strapped the goggles to his head and smiled.

"How'd you get like that?" Clay asked, indicating his broken leg and black eye.

"Chase Young," Jack spat. "He was mad at me for saving the life of a Xiaolin Dragon. He ambushed me while I was flying my plane. He socked me in the eye, slammed me in the chest and pushed me down. Then…he took my jacket. He knew how much I liked it. He said, 'You don't deserve to live,' then opened up the bottom of the plane and dropped me. I was so focused on not landing on my head—the direction I was going—that I landed on my leg. I kind of crumpled, and when I woke up, my plane was gone. I don't know where it is, or my jacket." He sighed. "That was my favorite jacket, too."

"Jus' be glad you're alive," said Clay. He held out a pair of smooth, new crutches. "I made 'em. I figured you needed to get around somehow."

"Cool!" said Jack, trying them out. They worked perfectly. He crutched out to the courtyard, Clay following behind. The breeze felt good on his hot face. He wasn't wearing his makeup, but the hair and goggles were enough Jack Spicer for him. He blinked his red eyes in the pale, cold sunlight. The clouds looked like rain, or snow. He tried taking one step, then two, Clay spotting him the whole time. If he fell, Clay would be there to catch him.

Unbeknownst to them, three kids and a dragon were watching from the tea house.

"What's he doing?" asked Dojo from his perch atop Omi's head. "I thought Jack was the enemy!"

"He is," assured Kimiko. "Clay's just helping him get back up on his feet. He saved Clay's life, Clay saved his, they're square."

"No way, Kim," said Rai. "That's full-blooded friendship right there. Just look at them!"

"This is most confusing," said Omi. "First he is the enemy, now he is our friend? My brain is joggled."

"I think you mean boggled," said Rai. "He's just lost with Wuya gone. He needs something to hold onto. Maybe he's changing his scales."

"Whatever," said Kimiko. "Keep listening."

The two had gotten to a bench. Clay sat down next to Jack, striking up a very important conversation.

"Jack, I was wonderin', how'd you like to join the temple? What with Wuya gone…" he trailed off.

Jack seemed to consider it, then turned to Clay and answered, "Sure, why not?"

There was a collective gasp from the hidden Dragons.

"You're serious!" yelled Rai, running over

"Yeah. I've got no other friends, so why not join the friends I do have?"

"You have deeply shocked me, Jack Spicer," said Omi, emerging with Kimiko and Dojo.

Jack shrugged. "I was supposed to be a Dragon anyways, but my mom wouldn't give me up. I'm old enough to make my own decisions now."

"Hold up," said Kimiko. "You were supposed to be a Dragon?"

"Yeah. My mom told me the other day. She noticed how I was always 'playing' with you guys."

"Jack Spicer," said Omi formally. Dojo slid off his head. "Look inside yourself. Find your inner Dragon."

Jack closed his eyes, frowning in concentration. Abruptly, he smiled. Omi knew he'd found his Dragon.

"Ask if you may harness it."

'May I harness you?' Jack asked inside.

'_Yes…_' came the relieved reply.

Jack was surrounded in a bright, white light, and when it faded, he was in the robes of a Xiaolin Dragon.

"Ahem," said Dojo. "Master Fung told me to give you this when you were ready." He held out an indigo sash. "For saving the life of a fellow Xiaolin Dragon, I hereby present you with the sash of a Xiaolin apprentice. Congratulations, Dragon of Lightning."

Raimundo slapped him on the back, Kimiko smiled at him, even Omi gave a little bow. Clay gave him a great big bear hug.

"Congrats, buddy," said Clay, smiling.

"What's that?" asked Rai suddenly. There was a loud droning noise coming from above. Everyone knew what it was, but no one wanted to admit it.

Suddenly, the noise got form. Out of the clouds came Jack's plane. It touched down and the top opened, revealing Chase Young. He looked around, his eyes finally resting on Jack.

"You didn't deserve to live, Jack," he said calmly.

"What do you want, Chase?" asked Jack.

"What does it look like?" countered Chase malevolently.

He threw down a can and it opened, a purple gas spilling out. One by one, the Dragons of Water, Fire, Wind, and Earth fainted. Last to faint was Jack, to the sound of Chase's evil laughter.

* * *

A/N: Eh? Eh? 

Jack: Eh! I'm good! Whoopee! (celabrates)

A/N: Yes, Jackie. You're good. Whee. Rate and review, peeps, I really like this chappie, but you'll really like the next one too. I'm not going on until I get a review from all three of you, TamerTerra, Chrystalas, LiviorX. K? Tell your friends! ;)

Jack: (still celabrating)

A/N: (smacks him)


	4. The Ultimate Sacrifice

A/N: I'm aback!

Jack: But…TamerTerra and LiviorX never commented back! Why are you updating?

A/N: 'Cause, Bewarethedarkness, fallonmarie3, and chrystalas want me to. Majority rules. Now, to my fans…

Bewarethedarkness: Yeah, I hate it when people make Jack look pathetic.

Jack: I'm not pathetic! Who told you that?

A/N: No one, darkness actually said you weren't.

Chrystalas: Beep, beep. Truck coming through!

Fallonmarie3: Thank you! Jack and Clay are my fave characters, so—

Jack: Hey, who're you calling a character? I, my friend, am a muse.

A/N: You're a MOOSE? When did this happen?

Jack: Not moose, dummy. Muse. Your inspiration. (whips out beret and sticks on head)

A/N: Loser.

Clay: Not. Not a loser. Just a moose.

Jack: Not a moose!

A/N: Shut up, mooses, I'm still talking. Anyways, thanks so much for the reviews, all of you! They all mean a lot to me. They make me smile and make yummy noises.

Jack: I make yummy noises! When I eat pudding cups. Mmm…

Clay: Pudding cups…

A/N: I wasn't aware that mooses liked pudding cups! I learned something today! Anyways, on with the story!

Story: Not Half Bad

Rating: T

Summary: When Clay has an accident, there's only one person there who can help him. Can worst enemies learn to be friends? Rated T for bloody scenes and language.

* * *

Jack awoke, this time in a not-so-comfortable place. He was tied to a pole in a warehouse. He could hear the snow pattering on the roof outside. Looking to his left and right, he saw Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay in similar positions and Dojo in a titanium cage. Everyone but Dojo was awake.

"Jack!" said Clay. "You're awake. Your leg okay?"

"Yeah," said Jack. "Okay as possible."

"Be quiet," hissed the unmistakable voice of Chase Young. He stepped out of the shadows. He was wearing formal robes, a sword at his hip. "Where is Master Fung?" he asked. Nobody answered. He repeated his question, louder this time, "Where is Master Fung!" Still, the silence hung heavy in the air. "No one?" asked Chase softly. "Then I'll have to choose someone."

He walked over and inspected the Dragons as one inspects pieces of meat. He stopped in front of Clay and said, "That one." Clay's ropes fell off and he stepped in front of Chase.

Chase pulled out his sword and held it at Clay's stomach, right where the middle of his scar was. "I ask you once again, where is Master Fung?" Clay reared back and spit in his face. "Very well," said Chase. His sword was about two inches away from his stomach.

Just as the sword pricked him, Clay yelled, "Wudai Crater, Earth!" He slid under the sword and around, like quicksilver, kicking Chase in a pressure point on the back of his head. Chase jolted forward, the sword flying out of his hand. Clay slid over and picked it up, holding it to Chase's face. There was no need, however: Chase had been all but knocked out.

Clay went over to his friends and cut their ropes loose with Chase's sword.

"Thanks, Clay," said Jack. They began heading out of the warehouse when, unbeknownst to them, Chase summed up all his remaining energy and took a silver knife a little longer then his hand out of his boot. He propped himself up on his elbow and, aiming, carefully, threw the knife straight at Clay's back.

Jack was the only one who saw it coming. Abruptly, he turned and flung himself in front of Clay. All the dragon's turned, then.

"NO!" yelled Clay. What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion.

Jack felt a warm, metallic feeling slide through his stomach. He collapsed, and Clay caught him.

Clay pulled the knife out and threw it to the side. Jack sighed with pleasure at having it out. His breathing was much shallower. The wound was bleeding freely.

"Why?" whispered Clay.

Jack winced. "I'd always take a bullet for my best friend," he whispered, smiling a little bit. "I'll close my eyes so you can't see the light go out of them."

"You're not gonna die," said Clay fiercely, tears springing to his eyes.

"I am, Clay. None of that crying, now. You'll make me cry too." He half-smiled, then coughed violently. Some blood came up with it. He grabbed Clay's bandana and pulled him closer so he could hear him. "If I had a second chance, I'd have never become evil. We could've been friends long before this. Remember that." He coughed again, and closed his eyes. Then, Clay's worst fears came true.

His breath left him altogether.

"No, no, no," whispered Clay, sobbing into Jack's shirt. Jack's hand was limp and fell off Clay's bandana.

The Xiaolin Dragons had watched this display with tears coming down their faces as well. They felt for Clay and Jack. Twice Clay had saved Jack's life, and twice Jack had saved Clay's. And now the Dragon of Earth was the only one left.

He turned his head slowly until he focused on Chase Young.

"He didn't deserve to live," said Chase.

"He worshipped you, and this is how you repay him?" whispered Clay. "I'll kill you," he said in his normal voice, pulling up the sword. "I'LL KILL YOU!" he yelled, running at him.

Raimundo and Kimiko rushed over and grabbed his arms.

"Don't sink to his level, man!" said Rai.

"Just turn around and walk away!" said Kimiko.

Clay slowed, then stopped.

"You're right," he said in a low whisper. He spit on Chase's face again. "He's not worth it." Clay slowly turned around and walked towards Jack's body. He scooped it up, holding it tightly. He opened the door to the warehouse, everyone else following behind, and walked down the sidewalk, just thinking, leaving rose-colored blood drops in a path behind him. The other Dragons held back. He walked to the end of the street and then put his back to a lamp pole, sliding down until he was sitting. He held Jack like a baby, then looked up at the near-full moon and howled, expressing all his emotions in that one, sweet howl. He held Jack's body close, praying that it was just a nightmare, sobbing when he knew it wasn't. He sat like that until he felt he couldn't anymore. He got up and walked back to his friends.

"Okay?" asked Kimiko, putting a slender hand on his shoulder.

Clay shook his head. "I don't think I'll be 'okay' for a while," he whispered, "but I'm ready to head back to the temple."

Dojo morphed into his big size and they all got on, Clay last of all, still holding the body close as Dojo sailed off into the moonlight.

* * *

A/N: AHH! FREAKING PLOT BUNNIES! (bangs head on keyboard until brains spew out)

Dead Jack: Hey, Emily! What're you doing up here?

Dead A/N: I'm dead, I killed you remember?

Dead Jack: Oh, yeah! … You suck.

Dead A/N: Plot bunnies.

Dead Jack: Oh. Yeah. SCREW YOU, PLOT BUNNIES!

Dead A/N: Well said. Anyways, R & R, peeps, cause that's cool.

Dead Jack: Who's up for rabbit stew?

Clay: (from earth) Emily? EMILY? (cries) WHY DOES EVERYONE I CARE ABOUT DIE!

Dead A/N: Aww…

Dead Jack: Poor Clay. First his girlfriend, then his best friend, now the authoress?

Dead A/N: He should get some ice cream. Or a pudding cup.

Dead Jack: Well said. Pudding cups make everything better.


	5. The Ultimate Friendship

Dead A/N: Wow. Lotsa reviews!

Dead Jack: You killed me. What did you expect?

Dead A/N: (shrugs) Review time, Jackie-poo.

Megga B: It had some moments in the beginning that were funny, but I didn't know it would get so sad. Mmph.

Mooneasterbunny: You won't be confused for much longer.

Dead Jack: I'm always confused!

Dead A/N: That you are.

Freddyphone: Hold your horses! Goodness!

Bewarethedarkness: (shrug) I try.

Akiko: First of all: You are too smart for your own good. Second of all: No. I actually worked real hard on the dialogue to make sure they didn't sound gay. I failed.

Dead Jack: You always fail.

Dead A/N: (whacks him) Now, plugging: Read my brother's fic, Reality Band.His penname is mutantllama.The fic's surprisingly funny.

Dead Jack: I know you're going to say this anyway, so: Emily does not own Xiaolin Showdown in any way, shape, or form.

Dead A/N: Good Jackie-poo. You win a pudding cup.

Dead Jack: PUDDING CUP!

Title: Not Half Bad

Rating: T

Summary: When Clay has an accident, there's only one person there who can help him. Can worst enemies learn to be friends?

* * *

Clay stood in a black dress shirt and black jeans at the side of a wooden casket. He had his thumbs hooked into his belt loops and had tear stains on his face. He laid his right hand on the smooth oak and began to cry again.

A tanned hand put itself on top of Clay's. "He's not coming back," said the Brazilian accented voice of his friend and leader.

"I know," said Clay, wiping the back of his left hand across his face. "I just don't want t' know."

"If only we had the Necklace of Jinai," said Dojo.

"What?" said Clay unbelievingly. He looked up.

"The Necklace of Jinai," Dojo repeated. "It has the power to bring anyone who'd died in the past twenty-four hours back to life, completely healed of all previous injuries. But we don't have it."

"We do have it," said Clay. He grabbed a chain around his neck and brought out a little gold cross inlaid with a clear crystal. He pulled it off, holding it in his hand.

Clay took a deep breath and pushed the coffin lid off. Jack did not look like he was sleeping, like most people say about people in coffins. Jack looked very much dead. Clay's heart sank. What if it didn't work?

Clay took the necklace and placed it over Jack's stab mark.

"Clay, be warned," said Dojo, "each person can only use it once, so use it wisely."

"This is the wisest use I know," he said. "NECKLACE OF JINAI!" It started glowing and Jack's wounds started pressing back together. Clay held Jack's still cold hand, praying it would work.

"Clay?" asked a little whisper.

"Jack?" asked Clay. He brushed his bangs aside so he could look into his best friend's eyes. They had life in them.

"Clay!"

"Jack!" He picked him up and hugged him. Jack flung his arms around his neck. "You're alive!" hollered Clay.

"I'm alive," he whispered. "I'm alive," he repeated, louder. He let go of Clay and raised his arms in a 'praise the Lord' gesture. "I'M ALIVE!" he yelled. He put his arms down and said, "Wait—I'm alive?"

Clay put him down and picked up the Necklace of Jinai. "This is what we were battling over when I got my scar. Everything started happening, so I guess we just forgot about it. Each person can only use it once, and I used it on you. 'Cause…even a best friend don't deserve to take a bullet meant for me."

"Thanks, Clay," said Jack, hugging his best friend again. Raimundo just smiled.

* * *

"I got a surprise, guys!" said Clay. The Dragons of Fire and Water gave each other surprised looks. Clay's best friend had died, and he sounded so chipper.

Clay and Raimundo walked in, followed by the one and only Jack Spicer, who was picking little clots of dried blood out of his hair. It was pretty gross, to be truthful.

"Am I hallucinating, or is this a dream, or what?" asked Kimiko, pretty freaked out. She rounded on Rai. "What did you put in my water!"

Rai grinned. "Nothing. You're pretty cute when you're angry." He was lying, of course.She looked like nine times of hell when she was angry, but a little flirting couldn't hurt.

She backed down, a furious blush forming on her face. "You are the boldest flirt I know, Raimundo Pedrosa." She awkwardly pushed a few strands of hair back into place.

"To answer your question," said Jack when the awkward silence became too much, "I'm real."

"I am most confused," said Omi perplexedly.

"The Necklace of Jinai!" said Dojo, who'd regained his rightful place atop Clay's hat. "It revives anyone."

"For a price," said Master Fung, walking in. "Each person can only use it once." He tilted his head at Clay. "Are you sure you used it properly, young monk?"

"I'm sure," he replied.

"If you are sure," said Master Fung, "then I welcome the new Dragon of Lightning." He gave Jack a little bow. Jack bowed back.

Clay thought back to the Jack three years ago: friendless and helpless. He also thought back to himself two years ago: the exact same way. He marveled at how much they'd progressed. Now, here they were, on the verge of another great adventure. Jack smiled, and Clay winked, and both had a hope that this happiness would never end.

* * *

A/N: Ah, this fic is almost over.

Jack: Clay! (runs at him)

Clay: Jack! (catches him)

A/N: No! No Brokeback!

Jack and Clay: (look at each other) (look at Emily) EEEEEWWWW!

Clay: (drops Jack)

A/N: Good Clay. Only the epilogue after this, my peeps. R and R and tell me if there should be a sequel.

Jack: Sequel? Oooh!

Clay: Um…(backs away slowly)


	6. Epilogue

A/N: I know, a little soon to be updating, but I want to finish up this story so I can focus on 'Family Matters' and 'Control.'

Jack: Nnoooooo!

A/N: Relax! You're in those, too.

Jack: …oh. That's okay then.

A/N: Reviewers:

XXanimeluverrr372Xx: Yes, I too am glad Jack is not a loser.

Fallonmarie3: I love writing the end notes, they're my favorite part.

Bewarethedarkness: Relax! No Brokeback. Eeeeewwww. Clay has a girlfriend, remember (chp 1 if you forgot)?

TamerTerra: Uhhh…no. I've never even seen Brokeback Mountain. There's a dude named Jack on it! But no, in the sequel, there is no Brokeback. God. No, Jack's death wasn't permanent. I love him too much to kill him off permanently. If Jack dies again, he stays dead.

Jack: That sucks. You suck. Anywho, if you're done, finish! Now!

A/N: All right, all right!

Title: Not Half Bad

Rating: T

Summary: When Clay has an accident, there's only one person there who can help him. Can worst enemies learn to be friends? Rated T for bloody scenes and language.

* * *

"C'mon, Jack, just a bit farther, now!" yelled Clay. 

Jack wheezed. "And how far is that?"

It had been two years since Jack had died and been brought back to life. He was taller now, healthier looking, more muscular, and had grown a sort of pony-tail. Not very long, but he still had it there. He'd also let a bit of his natural hair color grow so as to have a shock of white in his hair. Clay had evened out, too: his feet had grown, he was even taller, and he'd grown a bit of a goatee. Not much, but it was coming it. Clay had taken Jack to the top of a mountain for their training today, and had promised them something beautiful.

"Here," said Clay, stopping on top of a boulder on a cliff. Jack scrambled up and realized what Clay'd been talking about.

It was sunset behind the Temple. There were climbing shadows and a blood-red sky. It was absolutely spectacular.

"Wow," breathed Jack. "That's…awesome." Jack was walking forward a bit. He was still trying to walk forward when he fell off the cliff.

Fortunately, Clay was faster then he looked. He lunged forward and grabbed Jack's arm. He hauled him back up, a relieved and grateful smile warming Jack's face.

"You're gonna have t' try harder then that t' get rid of me," he said, dusting Jack off. Jack gave Clay a high-five, ending in a 'man hug'. "I'll always be there for you, Jack," said Clay.

"Me, too, Clay," said Jack. And, with that, the two friends turned to watch the sunset, not knowing of the adventure just around the corner…

END

* * *

Jack: 'Man hug'? What in the name of God's green earth is a 'man hug'! 

A/N: When you high-five, then grasp hands, then jerk so your shoulders bonk together, then pat each other on the back three times.

Jack: Oh. That man hug.

A/N: Well, you should R & R, my peeps, and I'll get back to you. But, that's it for this fic. Toodles!

-Emily


End file.
